


lexie & meredith ; that simple kind of love...

by greyswlw



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Fanvid, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyswlw/pseuds/greyswlw
Summary: there aren't very many happy lexie & meredith fanvids, which made me kind of sad, so i thought i'd fix that by creating one myself :)
Relationships: Lexie Grey & Meredith Grey, Lexie Grey/Meredith Grey
Kudos: 5





	lexie & meredith ; that simple kind of love...

check it out [here](https://youtu.be/kJTXeZBNMwI)

or if that doesn't work, here is the link:

https://youtu.be/kJTXeZBNMwI


End file.
